LIFE STYLE
by PRAECEPTOR
Summary: Things in the lab are changing. Grissom and Sara are hidding something, but for how long?.GSR. ¡Reviews please!


**Disclaimer**: All the characters contained (All of You know..) belong to CBS. ¿What else can I say?

**LIFE STYLE**

He suddenly felt his eyelids so heavy. Two, three blinkings trying to get rid of his tiredness. Voices around him sounded deadened. In this last shift's meeting, Grissom was struggling for keeping himself awake.

At his left side, Cath moved her blonde hair and nodded while she was hearing Greg's ideas. A silent Warrick played with some papers on the table. Nick was distractedly looking something above Grissom´s head. Probably nothing.

Mentally, Grissom begged this shift were finished, and not only because of he was very tired. Hesitantly, and with extreme caution, he glanced to his strongest reason for getting back at home. At his right side, Sara was quiet, concentrated, in her best "working version".

He took his glasses off and he left them on the table. Like a modern version of Rodin´s Thinker, he rested his dead on his right hand. Every word he heard was becoming more and more confused. In the next moment, his eyes couldn't focus anything, and then Grissom finally gave up.

Warrick repeated the question and he didn't obtain an answer. In the room, the investigators turned their heads toward their night shift's supervisor.

- Hey...Griss- Warrick´s voice resounded in the room.

- Shhhh – Catherine smiled amused, while she was pointed out to Grissom. – He's slept. Guys, this is a memorable moment in our lab's history...

Everybody kept back laughter. Grissom seemed frozen in his reflexive pose.

- And now? – Dubitative Nick looked at Cath.

- Well, What are we experts for? – Cath whispered her question trying not to wake up Grissom.

- ¿Chasing criminals? - Greg speculated innocently.

- Collecting and following evidence. - Warrick pointed out.

- Exactly- A sweet satisfaction appeared in Cath´s face. – So, Greg…run and get a camera, because without a photo, nobody would believe us.

The always tousled CSI didn't wait for another word, and he stood up and went out fastly.

Sara had been silent. When she saw Greg was running, she raised her eyebrows worried. Her amusement turned out to be fear. Fear of evidences. And she wouldn't allow any evidence about changes in her supervisor's life style.

Gasping, Greggo bursted into the room, holding a camera in his hands. Sara took advantage of her partners´s brief distraction, and she could kick Grissom´s calf strongly enough.

- Ouuchh! – Gil´s eyes opened amazed and surprised at the same moment Greg was focusing him with the camera. Grissom looked at the rookie.

- Greg, What are you doing with that camera? – His voice sounded terrifying.

- Dammit! - Nick muttered while he looked away from them.

- Well, I, eee, you know...- Greg was stammering.

Cath raised her head, and came into Greg's rescue. – Welcome back, Sleepy Beauty. - She told Grissom humorously.

Grissom frowned.

-I'm sorry. I'm just tired out. I couldn't sleep enough last night. – He stopped suddenly, totally afraid of telling so much.

Sara felt danger again and she bowed her head, hiding her face in her papers.

- Wow...new bugs books? – Nick grinned.

Warrick kept making fun of Gil. – Any spectacular new forensic journal?-

- Chasing butterflies? - Cath smiled, and she saw how Grissom´s face was becoming deeply red.

Gil felt like a poor fly in a huge cobweb surrounded by four deadly spiders. He breathed deep and opened his mouth.

- This is enough! All of you have better things to do than being here speculating about my insomnia. So, please… - He said with a scowl. He raised his right hand and pointed out to the door, while his mind was imploring that, "attack, the best defense" strategy worked in that moment.

Catherine stood up first.

- Come Warrick. Somebody has lost not only his sleep but his sense of humor. There are blood stains waiting for us.

Obediently Warrick followed her.

Without saying a word, but with a smile in their faces, Nick and Greg left the room.

Sara stayed in her chair, organizing her papers slowly. Grissom closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

- Maybe some new experiments? – Sara asked him politely.

Her supervisor stared at her enigmatically and he showed a sly half smile.

- Yeep..

- What are those about? – Sara continued with her apparently innocent interrogatory.

-About music effects on human behavior- He answered seriously, with a deep scientific tone.

She half-closed her soft brown eyes, and some pleasant images crossed her memory.

-Any special music genre? - She asked.

- Of course. Classical. – Grissom answered with deep voice.

- Let me guess…mmm. Ravel? – Sara whispered satisfied.

Grissom hummed a tune.

- I know it. The Bolero...- Sara said.

His intense blue gaze left her breathless.

- Just the right combination… and the music makes miracles. – Grissom explained.

-Really? – Sara flushed. Trough her head passed some last night's memories. Music resounding in her ears, his weight on her, pleasure in crescendo, and finally her groans melting with Ravel´s Bolero´s notes.

-Do you need a guinea pig? – Sara asked.

-No, I don't. – He assured

-What? – She looked at him quizzically.

- In this moment, I don't need any… – his expression was softened by his sweet eyes – because, I've already got one.-

- Ohh. And...Is it good enough for you?

- I'd say it is per-fect. - Grissom´s answer was slow and provocative.

- Well...- With false sadness, Sara picked her papers up and she walked toward the door passing behind Grissom´s chair. With the dorsum of her right hand, she rubbed slightly his hair, almost casually. Gil turned his head toward her.

-You should try with something more…- Sara left her unfinished sentence floating in the air.

- More? –

- Something more…vigorous- A bright sparkle of desire flashed in Sara's eyes.

- Any special suggestion? – Grissom couldn't take his eyes off her face, and the lust reflected in her, made him breathe laboriously.

- _Wem der große Wurf gelungen, Eines Freundes Freund zu sein; Wer ein holdes Weib errungen, Mische seinen Jubel ein!-_ Sara frowned, totally concentrated in pronouncing the verse in proper German.

Grissom´s face lightened when he recognized Schiller´s poem.

- Whoever has created an abiding friendship, or has won a true and loving wife, all who can call at least one soul theirs, Join in our song of praise. – He translated, and then the enthusiasm filled his voice with joy – Beethoven's ninth symphony. ¡I've got it at home! - He said happy.

From the door, Sara glanced at him, and he felt a shiver running through his body.

-Fantastic – She muttered before walking away by the corridor.

Alone. Gil Grissom stood up and went to his office. He walked toward the corner's book, a delightful refugee almost totally hidden of curious sights. He took a look at his watch and realized he had almost an hour. He settled down in the chair and stretched his legs.

-If today I have to deal with Beethoven's ninth, I'd better recover my strength – he murmured just before falling asleep with a soft smile in his lips.

**FIN**


End file.
